


Exitium

by DoctorTime



Series: Harrison Peverell [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harrison Peverell - Freeform, Name Change, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTime/pseuds/DoctorTime
Summary: His skin was a sickly pale color and he had dark brown curly hair, he looked like a very sad and lonely child. His left eye was blind, the whiteness gone, replaced by the color black. He looked like a skeletal barely hanging on to what was left of his skin. His magic crackles when rare emotions appears and his fingers twitch to a timeless tune that no one can hear. His head jerks so violently that people think he'll break his neck.
Series: Harrison Peverell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562722
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Harrison

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, I hope everyone is doing good and hope you like this story!  
I would love to see what you guys think and please feel free to leave any helpful tips below!
> 
> Also later in the future, I shall change the title, but at the moment this is the best I could come up with. However I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts on what the title should be! -Fixed-
> 
> The story name is a Latin word, so feel free to guess it and give me a shout when you think you know it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone hope eveyone is doing good and hope you like this story!  
I would love to see what you guys think and please feel free to leave any helpful tips below!
> 
> Also I will add more tags as the story grows, so there will be more characters added of course!

His head jerked to the right as a spasm wrecked through his body. His twitches have gotten worse, but he never said anything, going through the motions everyday. Fingers would jerk as if playing the piano at random times. Magic would crackle around him and everyone, including his family which would avoid him. He lived in isolation, not really understanding what love or kindness or even any emotion was.

His skin was a sickly pale color and he had dark brown curly hair, he looked like a very sad and lonely child. His left eye was blind, the whiteness gone, replaced by the color black. He looked like a skeletal barely hanging on to what was left of his skin.

He couldn’t come inside a house or car without permission, which would anger him very quickly. The only thing that really bothered him was the scar on his forehead and it would burn at random times. He however didn’t have much of a personality, but he could fake his way through many things.

It was September first, his first day at the school called ‘Hogwarts’. If you haven’t gathered, Harry was a wizard, someone would was gifted with magic. Harry actually went by Harrison, he didn’t necessarily care about names, names held no value to him, but people seemed to have a tendency to need a name. He was eleven years old and was currently sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express train.

He was staring blankly out the window the entire train ride, and several times students would come in and try to talk to him, but he, in the end, would only stare at them with a blank look on his face.

Being at Hogwarts was strange, one, people would stare at him, probably because of the solid black eye and two, while he was technically invited in the castle, the castle itself seemed to be trying to eject him from the grounds. He found it fascinating really, a building who in a sense, could feel for itself. He walked mostly by himself, everyone avoided him like a plague. Which he found amusing. The only person who seemed to be okay with his present was a strange girl who didn’t look to be there mentally, she had of course made conversation but not much, just something about nargles.

His magic crackled as he entered the Great Hall and some people jumped back when they felt his wild magic.His fingers twitched to a timeless tune and his head jerked to the left.

Eventually everyone but Harrison was called up to be sorted into their houses, “Peverell, Harrison.” His name was called out and the entire hall fell silent.

He creeped up to the stool and then the hat was placed on his head, “_Hello Harrison, where should we put you? Hmm, you could do great in Slytherin, such goals to be fulfilled, oh but the knowledge that runs through your head… I suppose this will do then..”_

The hat was silent for a moment and yelled out “**Ravenclaw**!”

The headmaster, Dumbledore was the first to start clapping and then everyone joined in slowly at first and then more loudly. Harrison slowly walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat beside the one girl from early.

\---------------

_The unneeded meaning of start and end, To the disappearance of this soul, Who remembers characters? From the window of madness _

\------------------

After the feast, everyone was sent to their respective common rooms to discuss rules and what nonsense. Harrison grew bored of such talk and eventually walked away to observe the room. Blue and bronze colours throughout the room. It certainly was an interesting room to be in, that’s for sure.

Eventually everyone went to their dorms, as did Harrison. He stopped in front of his bed and just stared. The jerking continued, as did the timeless tune his fingers seemed to play. No one had said anything, but he could _feel_ the questioning eyes burning into his back. He wanted to turn and snarl at them all, to scare them into their places, but he knew he needed to keep his temper or else his plan wouldn’t come to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you guys have any song recommendations for fic please feel free to comment down below!


	2. Creepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you guys are enjoying this so far and don't forget to go and read the "Ainsworth Family" I'll updating at least once a week for both stories, but I make no promises!

Harrison looked at his timetable first thing in the morning. He had herbology first, which in itself was not horrible, but it's so mundane to Harrison, he knew what plants killed you, healed you, feed you. The list goes on and on.

Harrison had a tendency to scratch his neck to the point of drawing blood. His neck always felt as if someone had put a collar around it. No matter how much he scratched, the feeling always stayed. A dark, burning feeling would always surround him, one he couldn’t get rid of. He didn’t know what to make of it, but he could never do anything. It reminded him of someone choking him, if he was honest, he quite liked the feeling, but it also grated on his nerves all the time.

Harrison was currently walking to the greenhouse when Draco Malfoy ran into him. Harrison blinked owlishly at Draco when he turned around to apologize.

“Sorry, didn’t see you there” Draco stared at Harrison and then glanced at the direction they were both headed, “Care to join me?” 

Harrison, still rather sluggish feeling, nodded, “Sure, I don’t see why not” 

Draco nodded and stepped in tune with Harrison as they walked across the yard. “So how are you liking Hogwarts so far? I’ve found this place to be rather slow in it’s curriculum, wait until my Father hears about this,” He sneered slightly, “Did you see the Mudblood that was sorted last night? I’m glad she wasn’t put into Slytherin, it would simply be a disaster.” Draco paused in his ramblings and flushed slightly, “Sorry for rambling..” He trailed off at the look Harrison gave him.

Harrison’s eyes were rather large, like an owl caught doing something he shouldn’t, one eye was green, like the avada kedavra green, and the other was completely black. His jerking continued all to the sound of a timeless tune no one could hear. 

“Mudblood? A mudblood?” He asked the question in a rather monotone kind of voice, but you could tell he was some-what offended.

Draco nodded hesitantly, “Ah yes, a muggleborn…” He stopped talking and swallow thickly as he watched Harrison’s magic flare out, tiny popping sounds here and there and the ground felt as if it was shaking. However as soon as Draco noticed it all stopped and Harrison looked docile again. 

Harrison nodded and cracked the fakest smile he could ever produce but you wouldn’t know that by just looking at him, “Please do continue Draco”

Draco smiled rather hesitant but did continue speaking, “As I was saying, a muggleborn in our house?! She wouldn’t survive, but atlas, she was sorted into Gryffindor. Actually I’m rather surpised myself you didn’t end up in Slytherin or Gryffindor, you seemed like one of the two” He shrugged and then opened the door to the green-house and let Harrison in before him.

Harrison let his eyes roam across the room at the different plants. However before he entered the building, he felt that same pull again when Hogwarts wasn’t going to allow entrance and then the feeling vanished. Like before his magic crackled and his head gave a rather nasty jerk and the pots around him shattered. He could hear the whispers start up again but he simply ignored them as he walked to an open spot to begin class.

Class ended and with that, Draco Malfoy sprinted across the field and up to the owlery so that he could deliver a letter he had written during Herbology after he was done with his work. After he witnessed Harrison’s magic crackle, he thought that maybe his Father would like to hear about it, seeing as Draco had never heard anything like it before, so maybe Father knew something about it. 

_ Dear Father, _

_ I meet a rather peculiar boy today, his name is Harrison Peverell and there’s something about him..that's just creepy. One eye is completely black and the other is like the avada kedavra curse green. His skin is such a sickly pale color and he looks like a skeleton! He twitches all the time and his magic. Merlin his magic is so powerful that you can physically see it crackle when his emotions rise to the surface which isn’t often. I hope that you can find out more about him and please do let me know.  _

_ -Draco Malfoy _

Draco gave the letter to his  Eurasian Eagle-Owl and  as soon as he told his owl where to take it, his owl was gone. He hoped his Father knew about this situation, maybe Harrison would become a great ally or just maybe an enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will also will be adding in characters in the tags as the story takes off


	3. Anguis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far and I'd love to hear some feedback as to what I should add or need to fix. 
> 
> Thank you all who left kudos!  
Also sorry for the slow updates, I've been studying for Finals and writer's block is a pain, so if you guys have any recommendations I'd love to hear it.

Lucius Malfoy read his son’s letter several times, he’s never heard of anything like this before. Harrison Peverell was interesting character all right, Lucius wondered what made the boy turn out this way, or if he’s always been this way. He knew he needed to sway the boy over to the side of the dark before the light side did. He also knew he needed to be on the cautious side of things. No telling how the boy would react and just how well he would be around the Dark Lord.

Lucuis decided to wait to reply to his son, and definitely waited to send a letter to the Peverell boy. He knew that he should tell the Dark Lord but didn’t think he should. The Dark Lord might kill the boy, or even torture Lucuis. 

The Dark Lord was not the snake humanoid most people would think of him as. He looked just like his sixteen year old self, but obviously older, about early thirties. He isn’t insane anymore, rather he’s quite sane and after looking back at his past actions, he realized he fell far from the path. All he wanted was to allow Muggle-born students to be able to fully survive and live in the wizarding world. To check up on the young ones when they’ve been accepted into Hogwarts and make sure there was no abusive tendencies happening and if there was, taking them to a magical orphanage. After making the horcruxes, he lost sight of that path. Now though, he wants to continue that path he first created. 

The Dark Lord knew about Harrison Peverell, he heard from his spy from Hogwarts when the boy turned up and was sorted into Ravenclaw. He was quite surprised when the boy wasn’t sorted into Gryffindor or even Slytherin. The Dark Lord would had never thought of Ravenclaw. However, the Dark Lord was a selfish person. He wanted Harrison for himself, to have control over, to turn him to the Dark side. He would turn the Wizarding World’s Savior against the Light. The Dark Lord has heard some rumors about the boy but seeing as this was the first time anyone has seen him in eleven years, he didn’t know what was true. Some say he’s a necromancer, some say he’s part fae, and even part of an undead creature. Marvolo knew he needed to get his hands on the boy, he just didn’t know how to go about that plan however. 

Marvolo decided to write a letter to Harrison himself, instead of waiting on Lucius to write it. 

_ Dear Harrison, _

_ My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle but please call me Marvolo. When I heard you were sorted into Ravenclaw, well color me surprised. Never would have thought you would be sorted there. I thought you would be sorted into Gryffindor or maybe even Slytherin but no matter. Ravenclaw is just as good as the others. I’m writing to you because I’d like to get to know you and maybe even join forces together in the future. To be honest, I’ve heard heard rumors that you were a parselmouth like myself and was wondering if you’d be interested in doing an inheritance test at Gringotts with me. I’ll understand if you decline however. Please let me know and until next time.  _

_ -Marvolo  _

Marvolo gave his letter to his owl,  Phoenix, sending him on his way. He would have to wait for the boy’s reply, but in the meanwhile, he would do some research. 

Draco Malfoy soon grew to become somewhat friends with Harrison, they could be seen together in the library studying or just reading. 

Luna, the strange girl who talked to him before the sorting, was always a friend, a bit more closer to him than Draco. Luna and Harrison would always stick together in the Ravenclaw’s common rooms, so that no one would mess with them. 

Harrison was sitting in the Great Hall when an owl dropped by with a letter for him. He didn’t know whose owl it was, so he put the letter in his bag for later. 

“Harrison are you ready for class?” Draco Malfoy stood next to him alongside Luna. 

Harrison nodded and together they left the Great Hall. Harrison was lost in his thoughts while Luna and Draco talked,  _ ‘Who could be writing to me? I don’t know anyone, even if I did why would they owl me?’  _ Harrison was very curious and curiosity for someone like Harrison was never a good thing. You do not want to get caught up in his thinking or he would hex you without having you know. 

People were already unnerved with Harrison’s blind eye, and even then his avada kevda green eye had a glossy look in it. Some of the Darker families would say that, that look reminded them of Bellatrix Lestrange. Who was rumored to have died but the boy was so similar to Bellatrix. Bellatrix was known for her crazed, glossy looks and even her magic would crackle when she high of the rush of dark magic. 

After class was over, Harrison went to his dorm room and pull out the letter and read it, while reading it, a giddy like feeling bubbled up in his chest and a slow creepy smile appeared on his face. 


	4. Rapax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope everyone is having a wonderful year so far and I'll believe this story will have slow updates. I apologize in advance

_Marvolo, _

_A pleasure to meet you, I’ve heard things about you, some would say you are the Dark Lord but alas I’m getting ahead of myself. I think most people thought I’d go into Gryffindor because of my parents. I don’t think I would have minded if I ended up in Slytherin, to be honest. Ravenclaw though seems to be the best for me. I can look for the information I need without anyone thinking it’s weird. People think they know me, but in reality, I think they fear me. I admit that I’m curious about the inheritance test and wouldn’t mind coming, of course, I could come during the Christmas hols or any time after. Rumors. Such a fickle thing they are. Some of those rumors may or may not be true. Only time will tell. _

_-Harrison _

Marvolo read the letter Harrison sent back to him. His fingers grew taut as his greed reared its ugly head. He could just imagine Harrison in his grasp, in any way he could think of. He knew he needed to find a way to take Harrison to Gringotts without Albus Dumbledore thinking anything about it. Gods of the Old, Marvolo wanted to make the boy his heir, some might think that’s strange, taking a Ravenclaw student into his heir but he thought it was fitting.

No one looked at Harrison as he had piles of books on the table and his bent overwriting on his parchment and you could also see ink stains on his face. He had many books about magical snakes, wandlore, mythology, fairies, and he even got the book “Magick Moste Evile.”

Papers piled on top of each other as he wrote all kinds of things down. He sucked up knowledge like a leech, draining the life out of things that most would consider fun.

\-------

_ **“Our existence is but a brief crack of light between two eternities of darkness.” ** _

\-------

** _(2 months period jump, a day before Yule break) _ **

“The fairies have always danced in the blood of the untamed…” Harrison muttered to Draco as they walked to potions class.

Draco looked at Harrison strangely before shrugging, “I see, and have the fairies informed you of the tidings that will come upon us all?”

Draco has long since grew acquainted with Harrison’s mumblings by now and he never questions it no longer. Draco likes to say that he knows Harrison but to be honest, he doesn’t and that’s okay.

Harrison was a slightly odd being, most people when they see him, think of the Lovegoods, that slightly glazed look in their eyes and the aloof way they act.

They entered Professor Snape’s class and endured another lesson with the man.

Christmas time or better known to most Purebloods, Yuletide was time for cleansing and peace. The students packed their things and then before you know it, they but a hand full of students were gone.

If you didn’t know Harrison you wouldn’t be able to tell he was excited to meet Marvolo and to get his inheritance test done. He was going home with Draco, he wasn’t even sure if he was seeing Bella this holiday, not that he minded really, most people avoided both of them when they were together anyway.

Harrison was waiting for the train to pull up to the platform so that they may go home for holidays. He could see Lucius and a tall lithe young-looking man standing next to him. He assumed it was Marvolo. Harrison collected himself and stepped out with Draco behind him. “Lucius Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you,” He held his hand out for Lucius to take and then turn to Marvolo, “Hello, I believe we haven’t met yet. How do you do?”

Marvolo could feel the boy’s magic surround them and he gave a slight smile. “Hello Harrison, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, a pleasure to meet you.” He leaned forward and kissed Harrison’s cheek.


End file.
